Tentation gourmande
by odea nigthingale
Summary: Recueil de drabbles, OS et autres textes écrit dans le cadre des nuits de l'écriture de Sanashiya. Sans doute beaucoup de Johnlock et un petit drabble tout sage pour commencer... Attention rating M pour le 3ème chapitre : PWP, violence, Moriarty/Sherlock
1. Quand tentation rime avec macaron

_Merveilleuses amies qui allez lire ce petit drabble, il faut que vous sachiez qu'il a été écrit ( en tout cas le premier jet ) en 20 min, bien que beaucoup revu par la suite. J'ai effectivement participé à la nuit de l'écriture organisé par Sana le vendredi 24 juin où j'ai péniblement écrit deux textes tout petits... mais ce que je me suis amusée... je recommencerai..._

 _J'ai tellement aimé le premier mot proposé, que je vous l'ai mis partout, titre du recueil ( en espérant publier d'autres drabbles dans le même cadre ) et titre du texte lui même !_

 _Voici donc, après moult hésitations, le résultat du premier défi proposé par Sana sur le mot : tentation !_

oOo

Quand tentation rime avec macaron

Ce soir, après une journée bien remplie, mon esprit vagabonde devant la facilité du discours télévisuel quand Sherlock Holmes revient de ses trois jours d'absence dus à une obscure enquête au fin fond du pays de Galles. J'aime bien les émissions culinaires, j'y pique quelques idées et ça me repose… Quand Sherlock entre, je reconnais son pas dans l'escalier. Il pose quelque chose sur la table de la cuisine puis entre dans le salon. Il ne me parle pas, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me parle et je pense " quel bonheur il n'a rien à dire ce soir ". Je veux voir cette émission, je ne veux pas d'un Sherlock excité et pontifiant, je veux être tranquille. Pourtant, tout en croyant suivre les conseils sur la manière de pocher un macaron, je suis ses aller et retour dans l'appartement. Je le connais tellement bien que je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder. Il part dans sa chambre, il farfouille, il revient dans le salon, je le sens dans mon dos… je ne me retourne pas.

Le macaron est au four. Les blagues idiotes des animateurs fusent pendant la cuisson. J'ai tout de même l'impression de sentir les odeurs, d'entendre le léger craquement de la croûte qui se forme en accéléré sous mes yeux. Je tâte le goût de l'amande sous mon palais.

Il reste là, j'ai presque l'impression de sentir son souffle sur ma nuque.

Quand les candidats ressortent leurs œuvres du four, le résultat général est assez moche mais quelques uns s'en sortent pas mal. De toute façon je ne saurais pas refaire ça, donc qui suis-je pour juger ? Tout à coup cela gigote de nouveau derrière moi et je ne sens plus le souffle dans mon cou. J'entends des pas s'éloigner, la porte s'ouvrir, le bruit caractéristique du grincement des marches… Et tout part en vrille.

Quoi ?!

Malgré le fait que je me sois concentré sur la télé et que je ne sois pas Sherlock Holmes, ma tête a suivi tous ses faits et gestes et ceux-ci contredisent les derniers sons perçus. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il est entré, a posé les courses sur la table, en a rangé certaines, est allé dans sa chambre, s'est changé en enfilant sa robe de chambre en soie -celle qui fait des froufrous caractéristiques- puis il est revenu et s'est installé sur une chaise derrière mon dos. Pourquoi s'en irait-il maintenant ? Et en robe de chambre. Où ?

Les macarons sont jugés sur leur apparence, leur goût et critiqués sous toutes les coutures.

Il faut que je sache, que je comprenne et je ne résiste plus à la tentation. Je me retourne pour la première fois de la soirée et sursaute violemment car Sherlock est juste derrière moi. Il n'a pas bougé ou il est revenu ? J'ouvre des yeux énormes mais Sherlock sourit fort, très content de lui… Il m'a eu !

-Que croyais-tu John ?

Et coupant toute demande d'explication de ma part avec sa voix particulière :

-Je sais parfaitement que tu suivais mes faits et gestes.

-Mais tu étais dans… les escaliers ?

-Je suis revenu sur la pointe des pieds. Je saurais toujours t'intéresser John. En tout cas plus qu'une émission de télé poubelle. Tiens, regarde, c'est meilleur qu'à travers l'écran !

Il me tend un macaron blanc, magnifique. Merveilleux, voilà qu'il savait aussi que j'allais regarder cette émission avant même que je ne le sache moi même. Je soupire et effleure son index en attrapant le biscuit, il est doux et soyeux sous mes doigts. Je croque un bout avec gourmandise et mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je crache vaillamment la bouche pleine :

-oh c'est bon, et il est au nougat !

oOo

 _Et c'est fini ! J'espère arriver à trouver de courage de revoir le second qui est aux antipodes de celui que vous venez de lire. C'est tellement sombre et trash que je ne sais pas trop si j'ai envie de passer du temps dessus... Mais sinon une prochaine nuit s'annonce et peut-être que j'écrirais autre chose !_

 _Un bisou, une review ?_


	2. Au coin du feu

_Deuxième nuit pour l'écriture encore plus productive que la première puisque j'ai réussi à finir quatre textes ( dont certains très très court ) celui là n'était pas loin de 150 mots alors je l'ai remanié et étoffé pour faire un truc que j'avais secrètement envie : un 221B..._

 _Je voudrais remercier Sanashiya sans qui ces soirées n'existeraient pas et puis toutes les filles présentes hier soir Ongi Ei, Lyra, Orienter ainsi que MarianWeiss-luna à qui je dois le mot feu qui m'a inspiré ce texte, merciii les filles._

 _Un grand merci à Guest qui a reviewté quand tentation rime avec macaron, alors oui il y aura des bisous, pas dans celui-là, mais je te promet des bisous des cœurs et plein de c... ( le rating K étant encore d'actualité veuillez compléter...) et merci aussi à Elie Bluebell, Clélia Kerlais ( gros cœur sur toi ma belle !), Adalas, Sanashiya, Flo'w tralala, Halesias, Mimi Kitsune et Maeva Cerise, vous êtes toutes des amours !  
_

 _Je suis fière et franchement émue de vous présentez mon premier (et peut-être dernier) 221B_

 _oOo  
_

Ce soir là devant le feu Sherlock prit sa décision. Les flammes donnaient des reflets dorés à sa peau habituellement blanche de nacre, ses yeux avaient un reflet inhabituel, ambré. Des petites flammèches semblaient danser sur son iris. Même son air pensif changeait selon les flammes, bleues, rouges ou oranges. Il avait retourné l'idée longtemps dans sa tête avant ce moment. Le feu l'aidait à se concentrer. Une étincelle jaillit comme un petit éclair de lumière sur le bois sombre d'une bûche. Il la suivit des yeux un instant. Il n'aurait jamais pensé en arriver là, hésitant près de l'âtre de sa cheminée. Mais l'affaire avait pris de l'ampleur et il faudrait bien en arriver à sa conclusion aussi irrévocable que logique. La bouche de Sherlock se pinça un peu plus. Il passa tranquillement sa main dans ses boucles brunes qui s'empressèrent de retomber artistiquement sur son front aussitôt la main revenue sur son genou. L'affaire était grave et méritait réflexion, il avait senti que son ami s'éloignait de lui et il n'avait pas envie que cela continue et pourtant il l'avait aimée cette vieille chose, pourrait-il faire sans elle ? Ayant enfin pris sa décision qu'il lui faudrait dorénavant s'en passer, il se mit souplement sur ses pieds et d'un geste mélodramatique, jeta au feu sa vieille pipe en bois.

oOo

 _Et c'est fini !_

 _J'espère que cela vous a un peu plus ! Laissez une review et si_ _vous êtes en guest laissez donc un pseudo même si vous ne vous enregistrez pas que vous puissiez être sûre que c'est bien à vous que l'on répond ! un gros bisou  
_


	3. Ennemis particuliers

_Voici le deuxième défi de la nuit pour l'écriture du vendredi 23 juin organisé par Sanashiya, le mot proposé par Flo'wTralala est : chuchotement._

 _J'ai voulu complètement prendre le contre-pied de la douceur que supposait un chuchotement et j'ai recyclé une sorte de poème trash que j'ai écris il y a longtemps et qui ne devait pas être dit par ce personnage... bref je crains un peu ( voir beaucoup ) de OOC._

 _Je remercie LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie pour sa correction... merci ma belle._

 _Maintenant voici les warnings : **Darkfic, violence,** **consentement douteux, peut-être vu comme une deathfic.** Ne lisez surtout pas si vous êtes une âme sensible aimant la douceur et le fluff, merci de votre intérêt mais il y a d'autre chose plus joli à lire ! _

Ennemis particuliers

Je le tiens enfin dans mes bras, il se laisse faire il est pliant. Je le voulais depuis si longtemps, cette envie que j'avais de lui me tuait, me fusillait, me transperçait de douleurs atroces. Je redistribuais la haine que me procuraient ces sensations. À chaque pensée grivoise, amoureuse, sensuelle ; un meurtre, un complot, un assassinat. Je ne pouvais faire autrement, le vice m'appelait. Il m'appelle encore alors que je serre son corps fébrilement contre le mien. Je tire sur sa fine chemise, le son du tissu qui se déchire me procure une sensation proche du plaisir. Je ne cherche pas à le voir, je préfèrerais l'entendre - l'entendre crier, gémir, supplier. J'avoue ne pas trop savoir si je veux qu'il me supplie de le prendre ou de l'achever. Je veux lui faire mal, je le sais, mais qu'il y prenne du plaisir n'est peut-être pas exclu. J'enfonce mes doigts au fond de lui, je le sens, le tâte, l'écarte… Non, je ne veux pas lui faire plaisir, je veux le mien, enfin. Je le mérite, j'ai attendu, j'ai comploté, j'ai tué pour ça, pour lui. Je veux que mon corps prenne du plaisir à massacrer le sien.

Je tiens Sherlock contre moi, je ne vais pas le lâcher avant qu'il soit en miettes et pas seulement physiquement. J'ai mes doigts en lui, je serre, je le retourne. Je le pousse contre la table du bistrot taché de bière, sur laquelle trainent encore quelques bouteilles vides. Je pose mes mains contre les siennes et sans aucune douceur je le force à agripper le bord, je lui plie les doigts de force contre le bois. Je le contemple un peu, j'aime qu'il soit à ma merci, qu'il ne soit plus l'arrogant personnage que le monde connait. L'arrogant personnage qu'il était il y a seulement quelques minutes plus tôt quand il est entré dans ce bar, décidé à m'arrêter, imprudemment seul. Oui, tu m'as trouvé, bravo à toi Sherlock, je n'ai fait que te guider vers moi et tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte.

J'attrape une poignée de boucles soyeuses, je tire, sa tête se tourne, son cou se tend. Mon sexe se tend aussi. Merde, il a l'air fait pour ça. Je penche ma tête et ma bouche rencontre sa peau enfin. Entre mes dents je prends les tendons de son cou, je lèche, salé, je mords, sucré dans mon cœur. Je veux lui faire mal, je deviens sourd. Je mords, je mords, la peau ne cède pas. Je le regarde de nouveau, il est défait. Sa tête penche bizarrement, sa peau est marquée de traces rouges, ses cheveux sont en paquet comme je les ai attrapés. Je l'adore comme cela. Je lui écarte les jambes de la pointe de ma chaussure glissée entre les siennes. J'arrache ce qui lui reste de chemise, tire sur son pantalon. Je découvre ses fesses, je les tapote du plat de ma main comme pour flatter un étalon avant de le monter. Puis je retiens ma salive un peu et la dépose le long de sa raie serré, serré… Je fais jouer les globes, l'un contre l'autre puis je les écarte et découvre son trou. Il doit gémir d'humiliation, supplier peut-être, je ne le sais pas, je suis toujours sourd. Quand je vois les larmes rouler sur ses joues, cela m'emplit de bonheur. D'une main je descends ma fermeture, mon sexe tendu à mort se fraye un chemin à travers le tissu de mon caleçon, mon autre main écarte les fesses postées devant moi. Je profite encore un instant de la vue du trou que j'ai voulu béant pour moi. Il est encore assez étroit pour qu'il le sente et je le pénètre. Malgré toute ma faconde j'y vais lentement, je ne veux pas me faire mal, pas à cet endroit tout du moins. Je sens mon sexe pris dans un étau qui se referme délicieusement sur moi. Je bouge le bout, je vois mon gland entrer et sortir, c'est troublant… Je le refais, je sens que ça s'étire, je me sens mieux. Je m'aperçois alors que je suis en nage. La sueur coule sur mon front, les gouttes me rentrent dans les yeux, perlent le long de mon nez, je la sens couler le long de mon dos. J'ai besoin de tuer quelqu'un, juste parce que ma sueur me déconcentre. Moi, Moriarty, baisant sauvagement Sherlock.

J'oublie. Mon sexe entre, et, j'oublie. C'est bon, c'est chaud, ça pulse, ça me retient. J'y vais fort maintenant que je n'ai plus mal. Je veux que lui ait mal. Alors je le pilonne, son corps bouge sous mes coups, ses cuisses heurtent le bord de la table. Ses jointures blanchies cramponnent l'autre côté. Mes mains rejoignent les siennes, je me couche sur lui et mon torse se frotte contre son dos. J'y suis presque. Je sens que ça vient et mon sexe touche et éclate quelque part. Tout à coup j'entends de nouveau, je ne suis plus sourd. Et ce que je perçois me fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Ce ne sont pas des suppliques qui accueillent mon retour à l'audition, ni des pleurs, encore moins des cris. Ce sont des chuchotements, d'une belle voix grave, tartine de miel sur du velours, rendue rauque par la souffrance, qui tel un mantra me disent cela :

-… Je t'attendais, je te voulais tellement, je veux cette folie de toi, tu es mon ange noir, ma moitié délétère. je voulais te l'offrir, je n'attendais que ça. Ta folie qui prend la mienne. Ton sexe dressé en moi, tu me fais mal. Oui vas-y fais-moi mal comme je l'ai tant rêvé, plonge-moi dans ta misère, jouis de mon cul.

Mon pénis se redresse de nouveau sous l'effet de ces paroles de folie, venant un homme détruit. Détruit par le plaisir de sa souffrance, ou le plaisir de me donner sa souffrance ? Dans le brouillard de mon post-orgasme je ne sais pas si je suis heureux de l'un ou de l'autre. Je le voulais fou, il l'est mais d'une autre manière, la mienne peut-être ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas hurlé ? Pourquoi même sous mes tortures, il ne m'offre pas la jouissance de sa capitulation ? Et les murmures se poursuivent. Je le touche pendant ce temps, son sexe dur coincé contre la table. Je pèse de mon poids sur sa nuque d'une main, je sens les os de ses cervicales fragiles sous mes doigts et de l'autre je le masturbe, je veux l'entendre crier, si ce n'est de douleur, tout au moins de plaisir. Il remue son bassin contre ma main, son cul encore trempé de sang et de foutre remue contre mon sexe. J'entends sa voix, belle et brisée :

-Tues-moi, ne me laisse pas vivre. Je suis sans toi une âme vide dans la nuit de cette ville. J'ai mal de toi, je souffre de ne t'atteindre que par mon trou… Les éclats de folies qui parcourent ta nuit, me foudroient, m'enlacent, me laissent sur place. Ô mon amour infini, soit celui qui me salit, prend mon âme, mon corps, ma vie… Sois celui qui me salit. Tues-moi… encore une fois. Prends-moi encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je ne sois qu'un corps torturé sous tes doigts, un amas de chairs sanglantes, impuissantes à te terrasser, à t'empêcher de me tuer de ta passion pour moi.

Alors je serre, j'appuie et je le prends de nouveau, sans espoir de le faire crier, j'ai bien compris son jeu. Mais mon sexe s'en fout, il le veut. Ses chuchotement l'ont rendu fou, moi ma raison depuis longtemps partie, (était-elle déjà là ?), me fait pousser de plus belle et je sens sous mes doigts un craquement quelque part, je sens sous mes doigts un flot de semence chaude couler. Je laisse l'orgasme m'envahir. Sous mes hurlements de jouissance et le poids de mon corps, les chuchotements s'éteignent alors doucement.

 _Ne m'en veuillez pas trop, je vous avez prévenu !_

 _Si vous avez aimé, j'en suis ravie. Bien sûr cette fic est spéciale mais il y a des choses que j'aime bien dedans sinon je ne l'aurais pas publié ! Dites-moi donc ce que vous, vous y avez vu... votre avis m'intéresse même si je comprend qu'il est dur de laisser une review après un texte sombre... Oserez-vous ? ;)_


	4. Le parapluie fané

_Voilà un peu de douceur... Réponse au défi 4 que j'ai moi même lancé, j'ai pris le choix de l'image et c'est l'horreur parce que je ne peux pas la mettre ici ni sur AO3 ( j'ai essayé mais il me faut une adresse URL pour la photo... bref c'est compliqué ) je continu à tenter quand même donc allez voir ou bien essayez sur facebook je l'ai mise dans mes photos publiques..._

 _Je tenais à remercier tous les lecteurs qui reviewte mon recueil, c'est merveilleux de voir que vous avez envie de me lire... merci de tout mon cœur rempli d'amour à Elie Bluebell, Clélia Kerlais, Adalas, Sanashiya, Flo'wTralala, Halesias, Mimi Kitsune, Guest, Maeva Cerise et LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie !_

 _Merci encore à Sanashiya d'avoir organisé ses nuits pour l'écriture, source d'inspiration, de dépassement et de lâchage total ! ;)_

 _Le rating est bas : K_

oOo

Le parapluie fané

L'été prenait fin et avec lui ses derniers orages, John regardait l'un d'eux par la fenêtre, les éclairs illuminaient le ciel de Londres en longs filaments sinueux. Il faisait un peu sombre mais il n'avait pas allumé la lumière, un soir d'été cela lui aurait fait mal de le faire. Il sentait son humeur se mettre au diapason du son de la pluie tapant sur les vitres. Pourquoi toujours se sentir mélancolique les jours de pluie ? Pourquoi se mettrait-on plus à penser à ce qui nous manque, à ce qu'on a manqué. Ces jours -là John aime à prendre une feuille et un crayon et au lieu d'écrire sur son ordinateur, écrire une lettre ou bien un poème, même si jamais il ne le montrera. Il ne le fait que pour lui et ces dernier temps les mots qu'il écrit revêtent le même habit, celui d'un détective en noir avec des boucles affolantes lui tombant sur le nez et la manie terriblement affriolante de relever le col de son manteau quand il se prend au sérieux. John sourit, la mélancolie n'est pas la tristesse. Il se remémore avec bonheur ces instants passés auprès de son ami. Il se remémore aussi ce qu'il a enfin osé lui dire ce matin mais depuis, Sherlock est parti. Alors, John voit le temps passer et se couvrir et, comme si son cœur éclatait dans la ville, s'étendre sur elle le couvert de l'orage. Il n'a rien fait d'autre depuis son aveu, que de tourner en rond et de, souvent, très souvent, regarder par la fenêtre. L'autre n'a rien dit, et n'a rien laissé paraître, il l'a fixé un long moment muet, puis s'est levé, a enfilé son long manteau et a glissé son long corps noir dans la ville. Alors John l'attend, il ne bouge pas d'ici, il sait que Sherlock va revenir, il le sent, celui-ci ne peut pas le laisser sans réponse, pas après ce qui a été dit.

John regarde donc par la fenêtre l'orage s'abattre et vider les passants des rues, un autobus arrive et dépose, près du croisement de la rue Marylebone, son contingent de voyageurs fatigués de fin de journée. Les passagers sortent la tête basse et ouvrent leurs parapluies au contact des premières gouttes, ce qui, vu dans haut, forme un parterre d'étranges fleurs noires. En même temps, se mêlant subitement aux parapluies, apparait une tête nue. Une tête avec de longues boucles brunes mouillés qui collent à son front, une tête dépassant d'un col bien relevé.

John n'a même pas réfléchi, ni même pensé quoi que ce soit, il a bondi. Il ne sait même pas comment il a descendu les escaliers, ni ouvert la porte. Il ne s'en souvient pas. Il est dans la rue, il court avec à sa main un parapluie, ce n'est pas le sien il ne sait pas d'où il vient, il n'a pas réfléchi, juste agi comme ça, comme un long réflexe.

Il se trouvera que c'était celui que Mme Hudson laisse toujours à l'entrée, accroché au porte-manteau. C'est un bon vieux parapluie, qui a vécu, sans doute un burberry mais à force de servir il aura perdu ses motifs.

Il court donc, dans la rue encombrée de gens pressés de rentrer chez eux à l'abri. La pluie le recouvre bientôt, il a son parapluie à la main. Et Sherlock le voit, et il s'arrête de marcher et il le regarde s'élancer vers lui. John arrive enfin à sa hauteur et s'immobilise le visage levé vers lui, interrogatif. La pluie lui goutte des cheveux sur son cou, sur le nez de Sherlock un torrent coule de sa mèche sur son front. Celui-ci lève alors ses bras et encercle le cou de John et John sent son corps fondre dans celui de son ami, se couler à l'intérieur de son manteau. Sa main au parapluie se pose naturellement sur sa taille, pendant que l'autre va chercher une nuque couverte de boucles trempées qu'il incline doucement vers son propre visage. Et l'étreinte commencée, comme dans un élan naturel depuis la fenêtre du 221B jusqu'à ce coin de rue encombré de parapluies, se poursuit en baiser passionné. La fraicheur de la pluie se dépose sur leurs visages brûlants. La chaleur de leurs corps réunis, réchaufferait la ville entière si elle pouvait s'arrêter de bouger et regarder ces deux-là s'embrasser, abrités par l'anonymat d'une belle pluie d'orage.

oOo

 _L'image qui m'a inspiré ce texte est magnifique et j'aimerais beaucoup que vous puissiez en profiter... C'est presque mon premier jet que vous venez de lire, plus on écrit plus cela vient facilement ! ( même si je ne suis pas très rapide )_

 _Laissez une review mes amies, vous venez de lire vous avez bien quelque chose à en dire ?_


	5. Larcin au jardin

_Voilà une petite chose écrite en réponse au défi de Elizabeth Mary Holmes car je suis tombé en amour devant une de ses photos de jardin. Je trouve qu'elle va bien ici dans ce recueil car je reste sur mes petites plaisanteries. Pas de warning c'est juste un peu WTF, amusez-vous bien !_

 _Donc pour toi mon Elizabeth..._

Dans le jardin botanique de Kew un homme déambulait parmi les plantes mais sans vraiment y prêter attention. Il était habillé d'un long manteau Belstaff en laine, malgré la chaleur de juillet. Grand et fin, sa démarche sûre et souple rappelait celle d'une panthère noire. Noire comme les boucles de ses cheveux qui reposaient sur le col relevé de son manteau.

Pour qui ne connaissait pas Sherlock Holmes le spectacle pouvait sembler incongru. Pour John Watson, posté à l'entrée prêt à agir, tout cela semblait parfaitement logique. Sherlock portait les mêmes vêtements, hiver comme été, ne sachant jamais vraiment la saison et, en pleine enquête, ne pensait absolument pas à enlever son manteau.

Le parc accueillait son lot de visiteur, enfants trop petits pour faire de grandes randonnées, jeunes filles romantiques à la recherche de la photo parfaite de papillon, vieux érudits remplissant de croquis de petits carnets… dans ce panel représentatif, une inconnu, un suspect… Sherlock observait attentivement les gens, qui eux regardaient la flore. Puis il revint vers John déçu de le voir mains vides.

-Tu ne l'as pas trouvé ?

-Non John, je ne comprends pas comment il a pu m'échapper. Ce n'est pas possible… attends je réfléchis…

Et soudain il s'exclama :

-Mais bien sûr !

Et il fonça dans la direction du discret potager.

Quand il revint, bien que seul, il avait l'air satisfait du chat qui a lapé son bol de lait et tenait quelque chose étroitement caché sous son manteau.

-Viens John, suis-moi ! Rapidement !

-Mais.. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu l'as trouvé ?

-Pas vraiment mais j'ai mieux.

Discrètement il entrouvrit l'étoffe de laine et dans la pénombre John put voir sa main blanche serrée autour d'un objet oblongue.

-Qu… qu'est ce que c'est ? dit-il, s'approchant du manteau ouvert.

-Tu ne vois pas ? s'agaça légèrement Sherlock.

Se tournant, pour n'être désormais visible que de John, et de sa main libre, il ouvrit plus largement son manteau.

Luisante, la forme oblongue s'étirait contre la chemise blanche de Sherlock qui lui offrait un écrin à sa mesure, faisait ressortir son camaïeu de vert à la lumière de l'été londonien.

John tendit le nez vers elle à moitié fasciné et perplexe. L'engin parfaitement proportionné lui semblait étonnamment familier. Le fruit portait beau, ses lignes vertes foncée peintes sur verts clair paraissaient sortir du cerveau d'un grand peintre impressionniste.

C'était une belle courgette que tenait, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, son ami. Une courgette volée.

-M… Qu… pourquoi ? bredouilla bravement John.

-Je t'expliquerai à la maison, pour l'instant dépêchons-nous de sortir d'ici avant que je me fasse prendre !

oOo

Dans le taxi qui les amenait au 221B, John se demanda sérieusement ce qui avait pu motiver Sherlock à voler cette courgette qu'il tenait dorénavant précieusement sur ses genoux. La vue du légume vert sur le drap fin et noir lui donnait bien certaines idées beaucoup trop inavouables pour qu'il pût se les formuler même à l'abri de ses synapses. Les pensées salaces étant ce qu'elles sont, elles se construisirent tout de même et provoquèrent une jolie nuance de rose sur les joues de notre docteur. Il tourna vivement la tête vers la fenêtre pour échapper au regard perçant de son ami.

Peut-être Sherlock avait-il eu une irrésistible envie de ratatouille, ce curieux plat français qui faisait de la sauce sans que l'on rajoute quoi que ce soit aux légumes mijotés ?

Ou alors… voilà, il avait trouvé ! Elle serait utilisé pour une expérience.

Le mot expérience couplé au mot courgette ramena le docteur sur le chemin de ses pensées précédentes et il se sentit soudain très à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Mince il ne se connaissait pas aussi graveleux ni aussi obsédé ! Il jeta un œil prudent vers son ami. Le détective semblait n'avoir rien remarqué et regardait par la fenêtre opposée.

Les vingts minutes de trajet lui parurent durer des heures. Il retenait à grand peine ses pensées qui glissaient invariablement. La courgette se nichait toujours dans le sein de Sherlock, cette touche de vert lui allait bien et l'endroit où il la tenait était intéressant. Cela devait… toucher, hum, effleurer son, sa…

" Pense à autre chose John Watson, après tout tu es un médecin militaire, la discipline tu connais…" lui ordonna sèchement son cerveau. Il gigota inconfortablement sur le siège en cuir.

"Pense recette, cuisine…" se conseilla-t-il.

Un flan ? John rejeta l'idée brutalement. Alors lui vient l'idée du curry. C'était une épice parfaite pour relever le goût un peu fade du légume vert. Oh oui, un curry, il se voyait ajoutant l'épice aux petits dés soigneusement coupés additionnés d'oignon et peut-être de poivron. Il commençait même à sentir l'odeur qui montait dans ses narines. Il voyait les mains de Sherlock se poser, l'une sur sa hanche tendrement et l'autre sur la sienne qui tenait la cuillère. Il voyait, pendant que les vapeurs savoureuses fumaient du plat posé sur le feu, les lèvres rose foncé de son ami se tendre vers le contenu pour le goûter.

Stop ! lui hurla de nouveau son soi niché dans sa tête, pendant que ses dents, dans la réalité, mordaient ses propre lèvres qu'il avait légèrement entrouvertes dans un mimétisme embarrassant.

La sueur lui vint aux tempes, sans qu'il sache si elle était due aux émois du plat imaginaire ou aux effluves de ses pensées lubriques. Par bonheur le taxi s'arrêtait enfin aux grilles qui ornaient la devanture des immeubles près du 221B.

oOo

Arrivé dans la cuisine Sherlock fouilla à la recherche d'un couteau jusqu'à ce que las, John lui en présente un. Alors son ami présenta la lame à la surface du cucurbitacé luisant et de la pointe commença délicatement à l'entailler. Près du pédoncule étroit une fente se dessina peu à peu révélant la chaire blanche du fruit. Puis Sherlock, de ses longs doigts pâles, écarta les parois et fouilla. Il en ressortit très vite avec un drôle d'objet minuscule qu'il tenait précautionneusement entre le pouce et l'index, le montra fièrement à John qui regarda de plus près.

-Ça y est, le voilà, on l'a.

C'était un microfilm. Effectivement Sherlock avait trouvé ce qu'il était parti chercher au jardin botanique. L'espion international derrière lequel ils couraient depuis ce matin avait du le cacher là.

John ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu.

Sherlock tout en mettant l'objet à l'abri, reprit alors la parole sur un ton légèrement ironique :

\- Voyons John, à quoi t'attendais-tu ?

Pus il le gratifia d'un large sourire entendu et, en lui tendant le couteau par le manche :

-Tu nous-le fais ton curry ?

 _Hihi what did you expect ? Le défi était de faire un OS autour d'une courgette et la courgette d'Elisabeth était magnifique, vraiment ! Dites-moi si cela vous a plu..._


	6. Quand John rentre chez lui

_Joyeux anniversaire ma Clelia ! Je te fais d'énormes bisous et je te serre fort contre moi, je t'ai écris un 221B comme ça tu aura le temps de le lire entre deux trucs à faire ! ^_^_

 _Il est basé sur un fan art de Reapersun je crois. C'est sans doute vu et revu mais il y a un petit défi glissé dedans et lancé par mon fils, le verras-tu ?_

 _Je remercie ma beta adoré Nauss pour sa correction matinale !_

 **oOo**

John rentrait chez lui après avoir enchaîné deux gardes de suite. Les cuisses tétanisées de fatigue, il grimpait difficilement les dix-sept marches de l'escalier qui allait l'amener à son rêve unique de l'instant : une douche chaude pour détendre ses muscles fatigués, suivi d'une sieste réparatrice. Depuis plusieurs jours, une enquête fascinante tenait Sherlock au loin, quelque part en Écosse, sur la piste d'un tueur en série : le tueur au Cuedo. Deux secondes avait été nécessaires au limier pour déduire qu'il tuait avec les armes du jeu, chandelier, corde, couteau… Il avait refusé que John le suive sous prétexte de sa paternité récente. John s'était vengé à sa manière, enchaînant les gardes en laissant Rosie sous la surveillance d'une Mme Hudson consentante histoire de prouver à son colocataire sa complète indépendance.

L'appartement vide ne sentait que le frais du matin qui entrait par la fenêtre ouverte par ses soins et le manque d'un homme au cheveux fou, grand et élégant en drap de lit avachi dans le sofa. John soupira se déchaussant d'un coup de pied adroit. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau en enlevant sa chemise. Il poussa la porte, et se pétrifia. Sous ses yeux et ne s'attendant sûrement pas à son entrée surprise, devant le miroir se tenait un Sherlock ahuri, la tête couverte de bigoudis.

 **oOo**

 _Voilà ! Qui a deviné le défi de mon fils ? C'est un procédé littéraire... hihi répondez-moi en review !_

 _Plein plein et plein de bisous encore ma Clélia !_


End file.
